Dancing with the Campers!
The twelfth episode of Total Pokemon Island. When one camper is in danger due to discovering something they weren't supposed to, their significant other makes a deal with an enemy that will keep their beloved safe at their own personal risk. Campers are paired for a dancing challenge, but an uncomfortable situation leads to two competitors sitting the challenge out, while another lets personal dislike get in the way of their performance. In the end, a deal is broken, sending someone with unfinished business home, but not before they warn their fellow campers about a mutual enemy. Another Pokemon's secret is discovered, making their life much more difficult from then on. Plot Cacturne meets up with Gardevoir and Kabutops at the beach to congratulate them on their performances in the previous challenge. Kabutops reveals to Gardevoir his discomfort during the singing challenge, as his song expressed his hidden feelings towards Scizor. Kabutops worries that, even if she did like him back, his team will be upset that he is interested in someone on the other team and expect betrayal, as many do with Houndoom and Ninetales already. Cacturne says he'll have a much easier time after the merge, as Scizor is a strong competitor on her own and he's already promised to get his whole alliance to the merge. When Gardevoir tells Cacturne he seems to know a lot about relationships and asks if he's ever been in one, he dodges the question and tells her to ask Banette. Gardevoir says Banette was supposed to be making out with Mismagius until Cacturne points out Banette can't open his mouth, leaving everyone else to wonder what they're really doing. It turns out that Banette and Mismagius are actually in the kitchen, setting a trap for Mewtwo involving a bucket full of trash that will fall on his head when he enters the kitchen to cook. When Mismagius hears a sound, the two go to hide, but it's revealed that Swinub has in the kitchen, covered in trash. Swinub sadly wonders who would want to torture him like that as the two Ghost-types watch guiltily from the chimney. They decide to try to apologize to him, but before they can get out they hear Mewtwo's voice asking if Swinub has broken into the kitchen again...and then Mewtwo's question is answered when he smells Swinub. Banette and Mismagius climb up the chimney to make their escape. Ninetales looks out on the lake alone, sensing trouble that will be coming for her ever since she made her deal with Weavile. Houndoom, who is alone as well, also senses trouble; he notices that Ninetales has been more distant lately, while Gengar and Zubat, his best friends, haven't been leaving him alone at all, as if they're watching him. He had to make an excuse that he was going to the bathroom just to get away from Zubat. Suddenly, Weavile steps out of the bushes, saying she wants to have a chat with Houndoom. She tries acting friendly but fails as she says she has a proposition for him, and Rhydon and Charmeleon step out of the bushes as well. Houndoom says it looks like they mean to jump him, but Weavile explains the deal: Houndoom must throw the next challenge for his team and make sure they don't win, and in return, Weavile's alliance won't vote off Ninetales. Houndoom says this will get him voted off, but Weavile promises Ninetales's safety at his sacrifice. Houndoom asks what if he tries to mess his team up but they still win, and Weavile promises that as long as they see reasonable effort on his part to screw up his team, Ninetales will remain safe. Houndoom agrees, but threatens Weavile if she double crosses him, which she says she wouldn't dream of. When he leaves, Charmeleon remarks that Houndoom didn't even figure out what they were up to, and Mew announces the next challenge. When the campers arrive, they see the stage from last challenge set up and the Kricketune still there. When Wooper says they already did a singing challenge, Mew explains that this time, it's a dancing challenge! He then says they'll be paired randomly, even with members of the other team in some cases. Mew says there's a method for determining a winner if the winning pair has members from each team, and also adds that campers will be only paired with competitors of the opposite gender. When Clefairy points out that there are more boys than girls, Mew says that any remaining unpaired boys will get immunity. Lileep says that this isn't fair because no girls can get immunity, but Mew doesn't care, pointing out that the competition is always unfair--particularly at moments like when he made Bellsprout sing "The Bad Touch." The pairs are announced: Swinub and Venonat, Banette and Mismagius, Scizor and Kabutops, Weavile and Kadabra, Mawile and Wooper, Oddish and Clefairy, Cacturne and Gardevoir, Lapras and Dragonite, Houndoom and Ninetales, and Bellsprout and Lileep. Gengar, Charmeleon, Zubat, and Rhydon are all granted immunity. Couples like Banette and Mismagius, Lapras and Dragonite, and Bellsprout and Lileep are happy to be paired together, although Houndoom and Ninetales, while also a couple, seem awkward because Gengar and Zubat seem concerned. However, Scizor and Kabutops both swear at hearing their rival's name, while Mawile is a bit irritated at being paired with Wooper, who is a bit overly eager for a relationship with her, and Clefairy is still angry at Oddish from King of the Hill. Mew gives the campers time to prepare a dance routine before they start. When Swinub and Venonat begin practicing, Swinub seems uncomfortable so Venonat asks what's wrong. Swinub says he knows he smells bad and he's worried Shinx will be mad at him for dancing with another girl. Venonat reassures him, saying that as Shinx's friend, she knows she won't be mad, but they still have to try hard to win the challenge. Swinub seems to feel a lot better and the two get to work. Banette seems confident that he and Mismagius can win, because they can float as ghosts and therefore defy the laws of physics with their dance moves. Meanwhile, Kabutops and Scizor awkwardly plan out how they're going to dance. When Kabutops asks if Scizor can dance, she says no and he says he's not surprised. When Scizor asks what he meant by that, Kabutops says she didn't seem like the type to do girly things like dancing. Scizor starts yelling at Kabutops and Kabutops starts yelling back at her and the two break into a fight. Kadabra tries working on a dance with Weavile, but she seems distracted. Both know some dance skills, but Weavile is unconcerned with perfecting the routine, thinking that the only one on the other team who can dance is probably Gardevoir, though Kadabra warns her against underestimating them. In a confessional, Kadabra is annoyed at being forced to work with Weavile, but also realizes that her being distracted likely means she's up to something that could involve his team. Cacturne and Gardevoir also practice, with Cacturne explaining his surprise dancing skills as due to "having a lot of free time in the desert." The two are confident as long as they don't slip up. On the other hand, Oddish is having an extremely hard time working with Clefairy due to the fact that she keeps glaring at him because he defeated her in the King of the Hill challenge. Mawile asks Wooper if he has a plan, since she can't dance, and decides that since he can, she'll follow his lead. When Wooper suddenly asks Mawile out, she chokes on her water and rejects him again, this time a bit more harshly than last time he asked her out. Wooper seems even more disappointed, and in a confessional, Mawile wonders if she was a bit too harsh. Houndoom and Ninetales sit side by side after practicing dancing, but Houndoom is still distracted by Weavile's threats from earlier. Gengar and Zubat spy on them from the bushes, Zubat using his excellent hearing to aid them. When they don't seem to be talking about team matters, Gengar hopes that Houndoom isn't betraying them to Ninetales, but they decide to keep watching just in case to protect him from getting voted off. Mew summons the campers back together and asks them if they're ready to dance. Mewtwo mocks Mew with the campers' lack of enthusiasm until Mew calls him "Wannabe" as a reference to his liking of Mew's least favorite music group, the Spice Girls. Mew calls Bellsprout and Lileep up first, and they do a slow dance. Both seem very happy dancing with each other, although Lileep is limited in mobility, and Mew gives them a fairly high score because it was cute, even if their dancing wasn't the best. Dragonite and Lapras go next, and stumble quite a bit due to their size, but earn the same score as Bellsprout and Lileep. Mew calls Swinub and Venonat up next. Houndoom remembers his deal with Weavile and decides to play it safe by slamming his tail into Venonat's face, making her a bit dazed. Though the pair does well, Venonat is a bit clumsy due to Houndoom's blow, and it's clear they could have done better, but they still take the lead. Kadabra and Weavile go next, dancing to an upbeat tango. Kadabra notices that Weavile isn't trying as hard as she should be, and tells her to try harder. In the end, Mew gives them a seven out of ten, beating Venonat and Swinub's score by one point, because Kadabra's dancing was good; it was only Weavile holding them back. Kadabra is angry but knows better than to get on Weavile's bad side since she runs a powerful alliance. Kabutops and Scizor refuse to dance with each other, but Mew gives them a two out of ten anyway simply because he enjoys conflict. Cacturne and Gardevoir go next, dancing to a romantic waltz. Gardevoir excels at the challenge and Cacturne does almost as well. Houndoom realizes these two could win, so to sabotage them, he shoots a fire attack at one of the stage lights, causing it to melt and crash down on top of Cacturne. As Banette and the hosts panic, Weavile acknowledges that she saw Houndoom's attempted sabotage and nods. Onstage, Mew checks on Cacturne, whose head was hit by the light, asking repeatedly if he's okay and saying it was a freak accident. Cacturne says he's not gonna sew so Mew can quit pretending like he cares about Cacturne's welfare. Mew still makes Rhydon and Gengar take Cacturne to the infirmary to ensure that he's okay. Houndoom and Ninetales go next. To sabotage himself, Houndoom intentionally trips and lands on top of Ninetales, hurting her a little bit and pretending to have twisted his ankle. Mew gives them four points anyway, but that's still a very low score, so Weavile should be satisfied. Wooper and Mawile go next, but Wooper seems too disappointed to dance because he thinks Mawile doesn't like him. Mawile concedes that she'll take some time and think about it, but this is enough for Wooper, who goes onstage and, in his excitement, outspeeds Mawile by far while dancing. Mew awards them a score of five points, which is pretty average, because Mawile couldn't keep up. They are followed by Clefairy and Oddish. Clefairy merely told Oddish to catch her from her jump before they went on stage, but since Oddish didn't have arms, when Clefairy performed the jump, she crash-landed on top of him. The final pair is Banette and Mismagius. The two defy gravity as planned. The two begin to do elegant dance moves in the air, with Banette tossing Mismagius and catching her and the two dancing all around each other. Mew awards the pair a nine out of ten, the highest score yet, the only things holding them back being abusing their lack of physics and the fact that Mewtwo hates Banette. Since Banette and Mismagius are both members of the Killer Kyogres, this means that they win again, so the Great Groudons will once again be sending someone home. Before the elimination, Houndoom catches Weavile to remind her to keep her end of the bargain by not eliminating Ninetales, and Weavile acts offended that he'd even consider it. At the ceremony, Mew hands out the first Pokeblocks to Charmeleon and Rhydon because they were immune. Also safe are Kadabra, Weavile, Swinub, Scizor, Mawile, and Wooper, leaving only Ninetales and Clefairy. Ninetales is there for not participating, while Clefairy is there for not communicating her plan to Oddish and trying to make him catch her when he didn't even have arms. Houndoom washes from a bush, hoping that Weavile kept her promise. Mew gives the final Pokeblock to...Clefairy. Weavile laughs and mocks Ninetales as she leaves, but Ninetales isn't done. She runs to Mew and steals his megaphone and tells her teammates about Weavile's alliance with Charmeleon and Rhydon. When Weavile calls Ninetales out on breaking her promise, Ninetales says Weavile broke hers as well. She says that Weavile will regret messing with her and predicts another of Weavile's teammates gone within five challenges. Houndoom jumps out to talk to Ninetales, but she says Weavile already told her about his secret deal with her, and advises him to tell his team about it before Weavile does. They say their goodbyes and she leaves. In her final confessional, Ninetales says that she isn't surprised that she got out, but she's still bothered that Weavile managed to get her eliminated. She says she's rooting for Houndoom and Scizor to kick Weavile's butt. Houndoom walks in to a party in his team's cabin, about to tell them about his deal, but when he walks in, everyone begins staring at him. Gengar explains that they found a video on the doormat and directs him to the TV. The video is his deal with Weavile, filmed by Charmeleon, who Houndoom realizes must have been standing there with a camera since he hadn't been speaking that much. After the video plays, Lapras coldly asks Houndoom to explain himself, but he is outraged at Weavile and goes outside to find her. He tries tackling her but Rhydon steps in to defend her. Houndoom growls that Weavile betrayed him, and she doesn't deny it, but says that she's gotten both him and his girlfriend eliminated, he just hasn't gotten his votes yet. Gengar and Zubat go out to restrain Houndoom from attacking Weavile as she explains how she told Ninetales about his deal and how devastated she was that he could be eliminated for her sake. Zubat and Gengar have heard enough to know what Weavile did and Zubat calls her a jerk. Weavile leaves and Gengar and Zubat apologize to Houndoom, saying they thought Ninetales was using him. Houndoom says he's screwed either way and goes back to his cabin, too ashamed and defeated to even try explaining himself to his teammates. Cast Great Groudons * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Kadabra * Mawile * Ninetales * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Venonat * Zubat Host * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Add Image Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series